


Beyond The Window

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: He feels the pull and has no choice but to go
Series: tales of the unexpected [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 23





	Beyond The Window

In a darkly lit room, a small skeleton lay on a mattress, with his side right was buried into it. He hugs a pillow to his chest tightly.

Sans left eye socket slowly opens, the eye light within the black hole flickers to life; he did not even try to get up; it was cold and dark beyond window’s glass, so saw no point in doing so. He could see snow piling up on the outside windowsill.

Minutes drag on and still, he lay there, wishing merely wishing for the world to end.

But it never ends. Even when it did it didn’t. There was no hope for him.

No way out.

”*snow way out...” Sans mumbles with a snort, he rolls on his back and stares up at the ceiling, there were many cracks in it, which he counted hundreds of times.

Then it happened.

The pull on his soul.

The code was calling him, telling him it was time to play his part.

It was time to judge the player.

Sans already knew the outcome, since the whole monster population was dust.

What he wouldn’t do just for it to end on a happy note. And stay that way.

The small skeleton lefts himself up, the covers his lower half was wrapped in dropped down, pooling at his feet. Lazily he walks, dragging his feet. Finding his slippers and slips then on.

Grinning he shortcuts to the Hall and hid behind a pillar, almost hugging it as he listens to the footsteps echoing around him.

Turning he gazes at the giant window. It was much different from his small snow-covered one.

Sunlight from the surface beams through the window glass, brightly lighting up the hall with its warmth. Somewhere above the birds of the heavens sang their eternal song and the king’s garden gave off their beautiful scent.

They were close now. Sans moves out of the shadows into the lovely sunlight, which felt so good on his bones.

He grins as he plays his part. But how he wished he could be outside that window’s glass right now.


End file.
